Arbell (One Piece)
Arbell is a member of the Accino Family. She is the eldest daughter of Don Accino and is married to Salchow. Appearance Arbell resembles a female figure skater with purple hair. Her coat consists of a red tinted orange color with yellow around the ends of the sleeves and by her chest. She has a red necklace and hoop earrings. She also wears lipstick. Relationships Arbell has a very lovey dovey relationship with her husband, Salchow. However, because of this she started to ignore her younger sister Lil, causing Lil to resent her husband. After the defeat of Accino, she apologizes to Lil for ignoring her, even defending her from her husband who she would normally never disagree with. Abilities and Powers Arbell is a very excellent figure skater along with her husband Salchow. She can fight very well as she attacked Sanji with a barrage of kicks at a very fast speed (though he blocked them all with some difficulty) and then kicking the floor leaving a large fissure in the ice similar to Crocodile's Desert Spada in ice.She can also do combination attacks with her husband such as skating in a circle around their enemies and using: *'Jump and Kick' (ジャンプ＆キック Janpu ando Kikku?): An ability performed by either Arbell or Salchow on their own, they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. *'Love Throw' (ラブスロー Rabu Surō?): A combination attack performed with her husband, he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throws her at the enemy feet first, and she does a spin kick at the enemy with her ice skates on. *'High Jump Dai Kaiten Ultra Love Throw' (ハイジャンプ大回転ウルトララブスロー Hai Janpu Dai Kaiten Urutora Rabu Surō?, literally meaning "High Jump Large Rotation Ultra Love Throw"): Said to be their supreme attack, Salchow and Arbell catch each other by the hands, start to spin at great speed, and then jump towards the enemy, transforming into a dangerous wheel-like projectile. *'Love Swing' (ラブスイング Rabu Suingu?): Salchow catches Arbell by her hands and begin to spin, hitting the enemy with her ice skates. History She was first seen toasting with her family. She, Salchow, Hockera and Lil then faced the captured Sunny, wanting to take on the crew. However, Franky used a Coup de Burst and sent the ship flying. She and her husband took Sanji and Usopp on in an ice cavern. Sanji fell in love with her and tried to impress her constantly, much to her chagrin. Only after a while, Usopp managed to take her out with his Kabuto. She and her husband, however, got back together and performed their special attack twice, first hurting Usopp, but then Sanji managed to kick Salchow out. Sanji then caught Arbell, not exactly to her enjoyment. After a long battle, he and his wife revealed that they have skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji the entire time, and then stomp on the ice and make both of them fall into the penguin infested water, forcing them to give up. They later "fished" them out. They then threw the captured crew into an ice prison, in order to freeze them (greatly amusing Arbell). They were, however, called away, because of Don Accino's burst of anger. They tried to calm him down, but to no avail and called in forBrindo's and Campacino's help. When Luffy arrived in Lovely Land, she, Salchow, Campacino and Brindo fought him, but they then got assaulted by Sanji. While they used the same tactic on him as before (using Arbell to distract him), Nami stepped in and finished Arbell with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Gallery 3260383522_1_5_Ly8OWJjq.jpg 3260759908_1_3_ASKEqlOf.jpg Bild_2016_07_07_16_48_40_294.png Bild_2016_07_07_16_44_58_885.png Arbell -1.jpg Arbell 1.jpg Arbell 2.jpg Arbell 3.jpg Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Evil Laugh Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Humiliated